criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Electrifying Experience
An Electrifying Experience is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-third case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the third one to take place in the Financial Avenue district. Plot Susan and the player headed to the Darkmoon Inc's central database to see what happened there actually. There, they saw Abdurrahman Azmy, who was desperately trying to open the database door, but all his attempts were going in vain. However, he managed to open the door after a while, allowing Susan and the player to see a girl who was tied to a chair. They, along with Abdurrahman, went near, only to discover that the girl was electrocuted. The team flagged Abdurrahman as a suspect since he identified the victim as his friend, programmer Lilian Clearwater. Anyway, he was surprised to see that someone managed to enter into the database. Soon afterwards, after searching the company's backyard, from where Lilian entered into the database, the team got two more suspects, including an android named Aphro-Dyte and private detective Jennifer Slytherin, since Aphro-Dyte had noticed Lilian entering into the database and tried to stop her but got distracted, while Jennifer used to follow Lilian, claiming that she was giving crucial information to European criminals. Eva said that the murder weapon was most likely a stungun and that the killer used teeth whitener, counting the victim's collar was soaked in it. Shortly after, while walking around the scene, Troy called them and said to go to the cemetery asap as someone was seen there who was trying to steal a dead body. The team hurried to the cemetery where they found nobody but spiritualist Axel Hansson and gravedigger Eon Stark. Axel was added to the suspect list since he was the victim's boyfriend as well as the one who was trying to steal a body for a ritual. When asked about his attempt, he played coy and denied everything, while standing just beside a rummaged grave, making Susan laugh and fine him. On the other hand, Eon claimed the victim as a charming girl, and a good friend of him. Later on, Susan and the player returned to the company backyard, where they found enough clues to question Abdurrahman and Jennifer once again since Abdurrahman was aware that Lilian had her eyes on the database because she was curious to know about the company's secret project. He said that he had warned the victim a lot of times, but, she didn't listen and went there, only to die. Meanwhile, Jennifer was revealed to be Lilian's ex-girlfriend, who decided to breakup with her, claiming that a criminal could never be her girlfriend. Later on, the team saw Axel again inside the cemetery, but this time with Eon, since they were fighting over a corpse. Susan approached them quickly and tried to calm them down. But seeing how they literally ignored her, Susan lost her temper and pulled out her gun. She pointed the gun directly at Axel's head and he decided to stop. Susan asked them what happened and took down her gun, and Eon replied that Axel again came back to steal a corpse. But as he tried to stop him, they got engaged in a fight. Meanwhile, Axel silently tried to get away with the corpse, causing Susan to arrest him and put into custody. However, they searched the cemetery again and questioned Eon who was sad to see the victim accidentally breaking a tomb. They also went to question both Aphro-Dyte and Axel since Aphro-Dyte had a grudge against the victim because she would play with her by jamming her interface via electrodes, while Axel demanded the victim to bring him a corpse which she didn't, causing her to get beaten by him. After interrogating everyone, Susan insisted they go to the database again for a closer look. There, they got all the clues required to arrest Axel for the murder. They rushed to the custody to get all the answers from Axel but there they saw nobody, and the door lock was broken. Susan said Axel had to be in the cemetery, and so they headed there as fast as possible. Susan's hunch turned out to be correct since Axel was inside an abandoned house situated beside the cemetery with a corpse lying in front of him. They quickly told him to stop and asked him why he killed Lilian. Initially he tried to deny but eventually confessed and said that he came to know about necrophilism a few days ago and found the term very fascinating. He was very excited and desperate to try it. But after Lilian rejected to get him a corpse, he got so angry that he decided to kill two birds with a stone. So, when Lilian went to the database, he also went there with her. After they went inside he quickly electrocuted her and tried to test with her corpse how being a necrophiliac felt, only to get interfered by Abdurrahman who was trying to open the door. Susan nearly threw up, but managed to cuff him, and he said that he thought Eon was also a necrophiliac. Susan told him to stop asap and then took him to the trial, where Judge Powell got very disgusted and sentenced him to life in jail for the murder and his attempts to steal corpses, as well as for necrophilism. Post-trial, Susan insisted they investigate the allegation Axel brought against Eon. So, they first questioned Eon who swore that Axel was framing him. But seeing how he was fighting over a corpse with Axel, the team decided to investigate further by searching the cemetery for any possible necrophilism act. After searching a bit, they found a surveillance camera which was sent to Troy. After finishing analysis, Troy said that he couldn't find all the answers. Susan asked him what happened and he replied that the camera didn't belong to the cemetery authory but to Jennifer, prompting the team to interrogate her. When asked about the camera, she replied that a week ago, she saw a guy digging a grave which was suspicious to her and that's why she set the camera. She said that she knew Eon from long ago, and that the person wasn't him at all. Susan asked what she found from her camera and she replied that Axel was indeed a necrophiliac as he was caught in the camera several times while he was digging a grave. But fortunately he couldn't steal any as Eon would always stop him from doing so. Susan then thanked Jennifer for proving Eon's innocence, and Jennifer asked Susan if she could ask her something. As Susan agreed, Jennifer started to hesitate. Susan stood patiently and finally Jennifer embarrassingly asked her if she could go to a date with her. Susan blushed a bit and said that she already had a boyfriend and politely rejected. Although Jennifer got a bit upset, she smiled and said that it wasn't a problem at all. Then the team ensured Eon that he didn't need to worry about his innocence anymore. Meanwhile, a famous actor named Stefan Joseph appeared at the station and said that he was interested about Draco's androids who were said to be able to think. So he was going to buy a special one for him, but Susan replied that they weren't built yet if she was correct. Stefan grinned and said that Draco was his good friend and had built a special android for him, which would be just like a friend. Susan asked what that had with them and he replied that he was going to buy that but lost his bag containing the required money at the company backyard. As he asked them to find that for him, they headed to the company backyard where they found his briefcase. After returning it to him, he thanked them and showed the android which he brought while they were out. As Susan doubted that an android could have mind, Stefan smirked and turned it on, but nothing happened. He then screamed out loud saying a part went missing, prompting him and the player to ask Abdurrahman about the missing part with the player. Abdurrahman told Stefan and the player that there were a lot of spare parts in the central database and said to take which they needed. Hopefully, they found the part and Stefan, after putting the part in place, got very happy since the android really could think and started to talk with him. Stefan then got into his car with his new friend. He waved and thanked again, and the car started to go far as the speed went higher, only for the team to hear a gunshot which hit someone inside the car. Summary Victim *'Lilian Clearwater' (Found tied to a chair, electrocuted) Murder Weapon *'Stungun' Killer *'Axel Hansson' Suspects AAzmySuspAlphaC23-1.png|Abdurrahman Azmy Aphro-DyteSuspAlphaC23-1.png|Aphro-Dyte JSlytherinSuspAlphaC23-1.png|Jennifer Slytherin AHanssonSuspAlphaC23-1.png|Axel Hansson EStarkSuspAlphaC23-1.png|Eon Stark Quasi-suspects SJosephQSuspAlphaC23.png|Stefan Joseph Killer's Profile *The killer uses teeth whitener. *The killer drinks tea. *The killer can operate satellites. *The killer is over 30. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Central Database. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handbag, Stained Scarf; Victim identified: Lilian Clearwater) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Abdurrahman Azmy) *Question Abdurrahman Azmy about his relationship with the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Company Backyard) *Investigate Company Backyard. (Clues: Cooler Liquid Bottle, Locked Camcorder; Prerequisite: Abdurrahman interrogated) *Examine Cooler Liquid Bottle. (Result: Android Battery; New Suspect: Aphro-Dyte) *Ask Aphro-Dyte if she noticed something about the murder. (Prerequisite: Cooler Liquid Bottle examined) *Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: High-tech Camcorder; New Suspect: Jennifer Slytherin) *Question Jennifer Slytherin about her camcorder. (Prerequisite: Locked Camcorder examined) *Examine Stained Scarf. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00: Attribute: The killer uses teeth whitener) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cemetery. (Clues: Skull Necklace, Cigarette Packet; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Skull Necklace. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (New Suspect: Axel Hansson) *Ask Axel Hansson if he knew Lilian. (Profile updated: Axel uses teeth whitener and drinks tea) *Examine Cigarette Packet. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Eon Stark) *Question Eon Stark about Lilian. (Profile updated: Eon uses teeth whitener and drinks tea) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues; Satellite Controller, Faded Note, Broken Glasses; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Satellite Controller. (Result: Dark Substance) *Analyze Dark Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer can operate satellites) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Challenge Note) *Question Abdurrahman about Lilian's challenge. (Profile updated: Abdurrahman uses teeth whitener and drinks tea) *Examine Broken Glasses. (Result: Night Vision Glasses to Jennifer) *Ask Jennifer why she broke the glasses. (Profile updated: Jennifer uses teeth whitener and drinks tea) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 Demerits of Technology (3/6) ' ' Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Avenue Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)